


Drarropoly 2018

by Myllow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Confessions, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Hogwarts Express, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myllow/pseuds/Myllow
Summary: My Drarropoly 2018 submissions. Each chapter will have a different prompt, so I'll be adding tags as I go.





	1. The Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fest I've done and also brand new to writing, so we'll see how this goes!
> 
> Title: Meet Me On The Train  
> Author/Artist: Myllow (TaraSly)  
> Rating:  
> Board Position: The Hogwarts Express  
> Prompt: 200 Words - Drarry returning to Hogwarts by train - Pick either: 1) "I didn't expect to see you here." OR 2) "This year will be different."  
> Word Count: 200 words  
> Summary: Harry meets with Draco on the train, going back to school.

Harry glanced both ways, making sure the hall was completely void of prying eyes before he slipped into the small room filled with buckets, brooms, and shelves of cleaning supplies. There was a man already inside, looking out the smudged window, watching the English countryside speed past.  
  
He turned to face Harry. They stared at each other for seconds, minutes.  
  
“I didn’t expect to see you here.” Harry said quietly.  
  
“You asked me to come.” The other man retorted.  
  
Harry sighed, “I was afraid you wouldn’t—wouldn’t be here.”  
  
“Here in this room, or back at Hogwarts?”  
  
“Here. Both.” Harry whispered. Then, worried the sound of the train rattling on swallowed his words, he took a few steps closer. “I was afraid he wouldn’t let you come back.”  
  
The other boy closed his eyes, seeming to deflate. “Me too.”  
  
“Draco.” Harry reached out, grabbing both his hands with his own. “Are you—how are you?”  
  
Draco laughed then, “Potter, you do ask stupid questions.”  
  
Harry smiled, the tension in the room finally breaking.  
  
Draco sobered quickly though, taking a deep breath through his nose, letting it out slowly.  
  
“He’s given me an assignment. It’s...not good.”  
  
“We’ll figured it out.”


	2. The Resurrection Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My second submission! Comment or leave kudos if you like it. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Blessings  
> Author/Artist: Myllow (TaraSly)  
> Rating:  
> Board Position: The Resurrection Stone  
> Prompt: Bring back one Canon-Deceased Character for a conversation. 501 words or less.  
> Word Count: 501 words or less  
> Summary: Harry wants to tell his family some good news.

“Sirius?” Harry whispered, afraid to speak louder. Afraid it would shatter the transparent image of his godfather in front of him. No, not just an image. He’s actually there. But not. It will have to do.  
  
“Hello, Harry.” Sirius smiled. Harry missed that smile more than anything.  
  
Harry clinched his eyes closed, overwhelmed with sadness and guilt. He thought he’d gotten past this. Seeing Sirius here brought it all back and Harry had to shut it out for a second to get himself under control.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, Sirius was standing only inches away, his hand hovering over Harry’s shoulder. He couldn’t feel it. Sirius dropped his hand back down to his side, tried smiling to cover his frustrations at not being able to comfort his godson.  
  
“It’s so good to see you. You’ve grown so much since...since I saw you…” Sirius’ words fall away.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Sirius. It was all m—“  
  
“Stop. Don’t you dare apologize. It wasn’t your fault and I won’t hear another word about it.” Sirius looked stern for half a second, but cracked a smile, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Harry nodded. A tear he’d been trying to hold back fell, dripping from his chin and onto his hoodie. Harry whipped a hand across his face, trying to reign in his emotions. This was not how he wanted it to be. He decided to bring Sirius back for a reason. He had things to tell him and he couldn’t do that if he was a mess the whole time.  
  
“I’m sorry. I just, I’ve missed you. It’s been…hard. The war is over. Voldemort is dead. Tomorrow it will be a year actually, he’s been gone. There’s a big thing at the school. They want me to speak. I don’t want to but Drac—“ Harry stopped his rambling suddenly. This was why he brought Sirius back. He can’t stop now.  
  
“That’s wonderful, Harry! I’m so proud of you.” He lifted his hand again, reaching, then stopped. Sirius was always a tactile person. It had to be hard for him, to not have that physical touch.  
  
“I need to tell you something. I have some news. Good news.”  
  
“Okay. Tell me everything.” Sirius sits on the ground, Harry follows.  
  
“Okay.” Harry gulps in a deep breath, incredibly nervous. “For the past 7 months…I’ve been dating Draco Malfoy.” Harry cringes, waiting for the outburst.  
  
“A MALFOY?!”  
  
He sighed, knowing this would be the reaction. “Draco is different. I promise. He’s, well—he’s amazing. And…he’s asked me to marry him.”  
  
“He’s a Malfoy, Harry.  
  
“Yes. And you’re a Black.”  
  
Sirius stopped at that, “It’s not the same.”  
  
“It really is. You’re not your family and neither is he. You’re gonna have to trust me on this.”  
  
Sirius didn’t look happy but he nodded, “You’re gonna marry him? He—he’s good to you?”  
  
“I—yeah. He is. I am. I love him.”  
  
“Then I’m happy for you.”  
  
Harry beamed, that was all he really wanted.


	3. St. Mungos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been super busy with Christmas festivities and have fallen hopelessly behind on this! So I have a lot of making up to do in 10 days! Comments are not only appreciated but soaked up like a mild sunny summer day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Don't Die, Or Else.  
> Author/Artist: Myllow (TaraSly)  
> Rating: G  
> Board Position: St. Mungos  
> Prompt: Drarry + An Injury of either 1) very little magnitude -or- 2) great severity - Minimum: 31 words Maximum: 310 words  
> Summary: Harry gets injured on an Auror job. This takes place directly after the war. The wizarding world still sees Draco as the enemy and he's unwelcome almost everywhere he goes.

Draco thundered into St. Mungos, heading straight for the emergency ward. A few medi-witches attempt to stop him but he slipped out of their grasp with several well aimed spells. He’ll pay for those later but right now his only thought is getting to Harry. 

Luckily Harry is still wearing his necklace. The one that matches the thin chain that hangs around Draco’s neck. The one they spelled to use as a locator if one ever needs to find the other. It allows Draco to barrel through St. Mungos without stopping to ask for directions, knowing full well he would be shut down and forced to leave immediately.

He busted through a door at the end of a long stark hallway, stopping dead at the sight of Harry, bloody and seemingly unconscious. Ron is sitting in a wooden chair by his side, his hand over top of Harry’s on the bed. 

He shoots up, “Malfoy!”

Draco rushes to Harry’s side, ignoring Ron completely. There are much more important matters. Like how pale Harry looks and the blood that seems to be everywhere at once. Draco feels dizzy with worry and rage. _How was this allowed to happen?!_

Ron clears his throats, “Malfoy. He was--”

He was cut off by the bang of the door being thrown open. Several medi-wizards charged in with wands raised. Draco didn’t even look up, his attention solely on his idiot Gryffindor.

Harry must have been roused awake by the noise from the door, because his eyes blinked slowly open.

Draco vaguely heard Weasley arguing with the St. Mungos staff by the door but paid no attention. The weak smile Harry graced him with upon waking was worth any trouble he made for himself on the way in.

Touching his face with shaking hands, Draco said in a whisper, “I’m going to kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Team Nimbus 2000  
> Quick, dependable, and fiercely competitive. Stays on top of things and always looks nice and shiny.


End file.
